


An Heir

by y3llowdaisi3s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, BDSM, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/pseuds/y3llowdaisi3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Voldemort has ordered that Mudbloods would be used to birth the next generation of Death Eaters. Hermione waits for her turn at bringing the next Malfoy heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletladyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/gifts).



> Umm, I’m sort of tired of writing dark fics so I was a little sparse on the details and vague overall, I’m sorry about that but I wanted to still write something that would fit with what you were looking for. I tried to keep the fluff to a minimum and I hope this is somewhat good. Thank you to MM and yeaka for warring with me so I could complete this in time, and thank you tygermine for the beta. =]

**An Heir**

  
  
“Hello, Mudblood,” he said while trailing his fingers down her jaw, “the Dark Lord has decreed that all Pureblood heirs must impregnate a Mudblood. And of course, being a Malfoy, I could only have the best Mudblood.”   
  
He lightly slapped her cheek, slid his hand down to her chin, and lifted her head. “Meet your new master, Pet.”  
  
She cringed, barely hiding her disgust.   
  
“Don’t look at me that way,” he patted her cheek, making her glare at him.  
  
“Think of it like this, you could have had Crabbe or Goyle,” he tsked while tapping her nose. His smirk was feral and Hermione almost thought having the brutes would be better than being owned by Draco Malfoy.  
  
“Or maybe you’d rather one of the older ones. Dolohov perhaps?” She recoiled, Draco Malfoy was definitely a better choice.  
  
“No matter, you have no choice, and now you’re mine.”  
  
The way he said “mine” sent shivers up her spine. She wasn’t sure if it was from fear, anger, or arousal.  _No, definitely not arousal._  
  
\--  
  
Draco’s touch was always arousing, be it meant as pleasure or discipline. When Lucius touched her, it was never arousing. She knew her body wasn’t betraying her, per se, it was just doing what it had to to ensure least amount of pain.   
  
She would feel guilty about it later. She always did.  
  
Even when Draco said it didn’t upset him that she brought pleasure to his father, only that his father had to discipline her.  _It would be better if he never had to discipline her,_  Hermione thought. But she still wasn’t pregnant, and until she was, she deserved punishment.  
  
\--  
  
Hermione tried to be the good girl that Draco wanted. Time progressed so slowly in her little room in the dungeons. When she was good, did her chores as she was ordered to, pleasured Draco when he requested - and some times when she just wanted to - she would get to sleep in his chambers. His bed was far more comfortable than the pallet that laid on one side of her room.  
  
If she was bad - she shuddered - she would have to spend the night hunched over in the corner.   
  
And since she came to Malfoy Manor, she was bad once a month. Since she had become a Mudblood slave, Lucius Malfoy came to her rooms three to five nights of the month to punish her.  
  
It was always the first day of her menstrual cycle.  
  
Lucius would visit her and with a look she would jump from her bed to her corner. She learned after the first few times that if she didn’t do as he expected, she would experience a lot more pain than what was necessary.  
  
Not that the pain was necessary. She just knew that she was disappointing Draco, and he couldn’t actually punish her. Said it didn’t sit well with him. So he sent his father, and Hermione - it was  _not_  Stockholm Syndrome, she would tell herself - wanted to do what Draco wished of her, do what she had to do to survive. She knew that it was Draco’s way of compromising with his father. His way of ensuring that Hermione spent the least amount of time with the elder Malfoy.  
  
She would bend at the waist, hold her ankles, and not squirm while Lucius inspected her.  
  
“Blood again,” he’d reach his hand out in front of her so she could see the evidence of another month of failed attempts at conception.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be the best Mudblood.” He would smear her blood across her cheek and then smack her arse, “Can’t even do one simple task right.”  
  
She would always cringe, knowing what would come next, it made her want to wretch, but she knew deep down, she deserved it. Lucius was right, how could she not be pregnant. Draco took her to bed when she was ovulating, always ensured she orgasmed, had her lay with her legs up for several minutes.   
  
She almost felt loved.  
  
But then Lucius would drive his cock into her cunt without any foreplay, the blood from her cycle being her only lubrication.  
  
“I bet if I gave you my seed, you’d be pregnant.” He rasped out as he pounded into her. Hermione cringed, she could -  _would_ \- not give Lucius a child. In this post-War world, she knew that Lucius would snatch her baby away and she’d never see her child again. At least with Draco, she knew that Draco intended on having Hermione be around as their child’s mother.  
  
“You can’t!” she cried out, knowing the punishment that would befall on her and all of the Malfoys from Lord Voldemort if his exact orders were not followed. Lucius could rot in hell, for all she cared. But Draco was her shining light in this dark, dark world.  
  
Mudbloods were not married to the Purebloods who owned them, but they were meant to be only thiers. If they serviced another Pureblood at the order of their masters, that was fine, but no offspring should result of it.  
  
No one understood Lord Voldemort’s reasoning, but who were they to question him. He was the Dark Lord, and Hermione knew Lucius Malfoy would never disobey his Master.  
  
“Mudblood bitch!” He called out as he pulled out only to slide to the hilt in her arse. Hermione held back her tears, tightened the muscles in her legs, bracing herself from the force.  
  
Hopefully, this would be her last punishment and next month she could celebrate in Draco’s chambers.  
  
\--  
  
“Was he hard on you?” Draco asked while holding her close, rubbing her back.  
  
She cuddled close to him, resting her head on his chest. It was moments like this where she tried to forget that he owned her, that he was her master. When her cycle finished, and she spent every day in Lucius’s clutches, Draco would always call for her, not for sex, but to heal.  
  
Him holding her as he did was a balm to her soul.  
  
“Not more than he usually is,” she sighed. She wished she could always be here. It was safe here.  
  
“Hopefully, we’ll be expecting before he can harm you again next month.” The  _ever again_  remained unspoken, but Hermione knew that once she carried the Malfoy heir, Lucius would have no reason to touch her.  
  
She hummed into his shoulder in accordance before promptly falling asleep.  
  
Yes, it was safe here.  
  
\--  
  
Ten days later, when her ovulation period started, she found herself in the comfortable bed under her Master.  
  
She kept her eyes open, and watched him as he fucked her. It wasn’t making love, no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that it was.  
  
No, it was merely the act of reproduction. He fucked her in the hopes of creating a new generation of Death Eaters for his Lord.  
  
She fucked him because she liked living and he was far nicer than any of her options.  
  
 _Ha! Like she had options_ , she’d scolded herself.   
  
He nipped at her neck, drawing her attention back to him. He didn’t like it when her mind wandered. When they were in the act, he wanted her to solely focus on him. She knew he feared she was imagining he was someone else, but she knew she couldn’t.  
  
She may not have loved Draco Malfoy the way she had loved Ronald Weasley, or Harry Potter, or any of her other Gryffindor friends, but he was someone special to her.  
  
He kept her alive. She knew her existence was far better than that of some of the other Mudbloods. She lived in a dungeon, only because Lucius Malfoy insisted that living elsewhere would be considered a reward she did not deserve. Not until an heir was on the way.  
  
How she hoped this copulation would bring an heir on the way.  
  
He rubbed against her clit, and she knew he was close. The books he granted her said that the female orgasming helped fertilization. She thrusted back into him until she came apart.  
  
He mumbled into the pillow by her ear while he spilled his seed.  
  
She barely made out his words, but it brought tears into her eyes.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Yes, she knew this was the month she would conceive.  
  
\--  
  
Hermione held back from laughing, she knew it would only cause her trouble - and now, unless she made a  _huge_  mistake, there would be no more punishments if she could avoid it. The look on Lucius’s face when the Mediwitch declared her pregnant made her beam in happiness.  
  
When Draco shouted in joy, picked her up and spun her around she smiled brightly.  
  
Yes, an heir was on the way and Lucius could no longer punish her.


End file.
